To the one I love
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: This is one of the first stories that I ever wrote, I removed it improved it and reposted it. I dedicate this to my good friend little-red-monkey. Draco is in love with Harry but does he feel the same? Basic slashy goodness read and review.
1. stolen kiss

To the one I love

Chapter one - Stolen kiss

It would seem to be a miracle if he knew I loved him and even more so if he loved me in return. I see his emerald eyes glistening like gems in the morning light, his raven hair shinning beautifully as he talks to his friends. I sometimes wonder does he notice how much of my attention he has because even I don't.  
  
It was in potions today Snape my godfather noticed where my mind lay and the stupid bastard paired us up. It is right to say that we didn't get much work done but not for the reasons I would have liked, it is hard to say who started on who but you can imagine what happened and it pains me to say it but once again we fought.  
  
It is late now long past midnight and the troubles of the day haunt me so much so sleep does not reach me. I decide on a walk it can't hurt unless I'm caught so I take my invisibility cloak and I sneak out of the Slytherin part of the dungeons.  
  
I often do this when I can not sleep I usually wander up to the astronomy tower to stare aimlessly at the stars naming them all after my angel. Tonight however when I reached my destination I could tell I was not alone even though I could not see my companion and luckily they could not see me.  
  
I smiled I knew of only one other person who owned an invisibility cloak apart from me in this castle it was Harry it had to be. I watched carefully waiting patiently for the moment where he moved so I could tell his position. However effective these cloaks were if you were looking for someone wearing one you would be able to find them. Then it came I stepped forward sliding it off his slender body.  
  
He gasped falling to the floor a look of terror etched upon his face. I let my own cloak fall to the ground the shocked look faded from his face and was replaced with a mixture of what I thought might possibly be delight and I could certainly see annoyance.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here Malfoy?" He asked trying to sound disgusted however it hadn't worked it sounded curious.  
  
"Taking a walk and you." I replied trying to hide my emotions towards the smaller boy still on the floor. I extended my hand to help him up as it was all I could do to stop the urge to throw myself on top of him. I was over-joyed at the fact he accepted and allowed me to help him up.  
  
"Same." He mumbled.  
  
"What's your reason then?" I asked.  
  
"Well...my...err...my boyfriend well he dumped me today." Harry mumbled. It was the best news I had heard all day he was gay and single.  
  
"Why? I can never imagine any one crazy enough to do that." I said before I could stop myself he just starred at me blankly, trying to figure out what I had just said.  
  
"Any way why do you care Malfoy?" He spat, his voice full of hatred as he picked up his cloak from the floor, god he had a nice arse.  
  
"I don't know, but I do." I said, I had to tell him even if he rejected me I had to there was no way I found myself thinking that I couldn't live another day without him knowing.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Harry don't you get it?"  
  
"Ok since when did you call me Harry, Malfoy?"  
  
"Since, since the, the day I found out... my true feelings towards you." It was suddenly a lot harder to say than I ever imagined it to be, but I was determined.  
  
"Err...Draco?"  
  
"I know you don't have to say it I'll just leave sorry I interrupted your walk." My life had just become pointless without the hope that Harry may feel anything other than hatred for me, there was no point in living anymore not without him!  
  
"Wait, don't go!" His angelic voice called. I couldn't believe it he didn't hate me for what I had just said. "Stay with me it gets lonely up here at night." His voice was so quite as he said this but his words meant the world to me.  
  
I didn't say anything it wasn't needed I stepped forward and sat on the windowsill looking up at the velvet night sky. He came and sat next to me moments later. I reached for his hand not knowing what his reaction would be but he just edged closer to me until he was leaning his back on my chest my arms wrapped tightly round his tiny waist. It was perfect.  
  
It didn't take long for me to build up the courage to kiss him. As he looked up at me to say something I leaned forward catching his lips in a fiery kiss halting his words. I eagerly explored his mouth while he surprised me by doing the same. My fingers snaked their way through his silky hair as one of his hand's cupped my cheek. When we parted from each other he looked slightly flushed and ashamed. "I'm sorry I've got to go."  
  
"Harry, wait, please don't go." I said grabbing his wrist preventing him from leaving the room. "What's wrong?" I asked him tears had begun to form in his eyes. The moment had been so perfect and I had ruined it but acting the idiot I was born.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
I was in shock from his words my grip loosened and he ran from the tower. It was unbelievable I had kissed him, it had been the most amazing thing but now I would never see him again not like this any way but he will always know that I love him because love lasts forever.

* * *

OK this is a re-post of one of my older stories that I hvae read over and improved, it is actually one of the first that I wrote. Five reviews gets the next chapter up. Hope you like this. SS


	2. all or nothing

Chapter two

All or nothing

After that night when we shared our first kiss I can still remember the soft touch of his hair and the warmth of his skin upon my own. I knew as soon as he deserted me that his boyfriend hadn't actually dumped him and my assumption was confirmed at breakfast the following day when I saw him hand in hand with Weasly.

I have to admit this is the only time in my spoilt life as a Malfoy that I have ever felt jealously, it shocked me immensely especially as it was towards that stupid weasel. It was Parkinson to notice my mood first and instead of her hanging off me as usual she steered well clear as if I might explode, which I was exceptionably pleased about who would want that blonde whore hanging of you al the time.  
  
Night after night I'd take myself up to the astronomy tower hoping to find him there waiting for me however it has been a week now and I have had no luck in finding him there.  
  
Every time I sit upon the windowsill waiting, I feel the urge to jump as if love's wings will slowly lift me up and fly me away, but I resist, knowing, that if I die I will never set eyes on my one true love again.  
  
Harry it seems has blocked out the memory of our last encounter, refusing to admit what happened, although I refuse to believe that the memory doesn't taunt him every minute of the day and night.

I worry about him sometimes, he may be the boy-who-lived, but he seems to grow weaker every passing day, more and more cuts and bruises appear on him and I fear they might be from the hand of his so called boyfriend. I vaguely wonder how can any one claim to be his friend when they don't even notice the lack of food he seems not to consume and how frail his form becomes very time I set eyes upon him.  
  
Once again I take my invisibility cloak and stroll determinedly to the astronomy tower. Unlike most nights I heard a noise almost like a soft cry, barely recognizable as what it was, before I reached my destination.

Hope flared up in my heart as it began to beat a little faster, could it be Harry waiting for me? Who ever the person was they had left the class room door ajar and through the gap I saw my love a silver dagger being dragged across his smooth skin by his own hand and small droplets of blood oozing down his perfectly tanned arm.  
  
"Harry...NO." I cry bursting into the room unexpectedly, even for myself. The shock had caused the smaller boy to stab the dagger deeper into his arm making my angel whimper in pain.

I quickly take out my wand and heal the damage as best I possibly could no words escaping either one of our lips, the dagger left forgotten on the floor. It astounded me no end when this boy who had refused me only a week before, kissed me passionately with his full red lips.  
  
"Draco." I heard him whisper against my own mouth.  
  
I dare not say a word in case I ruin the moment between us, as in my heart I knew it would end the same way. However when the two of us withdrew from our embrace the Gryffindor before me stood his ground staring contentedly into my eyes and me into his before once again we were draw together, like magnetic attraction, my mind had gone blank now and I had lost all control over my hands which seemed to be wandering to place's they shouldn't be as were his.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you." He said this so softly it broke my heart and I loved him even more, something I had never thought possible. My throat had gone completely dry and I could form no words not that would have wanted to if I could.  
  
Instead I brushed my lips against his once more. The two of us finally parted long enough to move over to the windowsill and sit there as we had done the previous week.  
  
"What about Weasly?" The first thing out of my mouth had to be about HIM, but I was curious as I had assumed that they were going out again, didn't just want to be his bit on the side I wanted all of him.  
  
"I don't love him." His voice was so reassuring, I knew with my heart, body and soul that I could trust him his voice was mesmerising placing me in a sort of trance.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" If the answer were yes I would no doubt find him and viscously murder Weasly with my bare hands. My eyes came to rest upon the silver dagger that my lover had discarded on the floor and my mind was coming up with a million ideas a minute on how to use it against the stupid muggle lover.  
  
"Yes."

I knew it; no one could touch this angelic boy but me the red head would suffer. I wanted nothing more than to reassure Harry that no harm would ever come to him while we were together but it seemed he could read my mind, as soon as I opened my mouth to speak he spoke again.

"I know Draco you don't have to say it."

It was then I knew with all my heart that Harry was the person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life, he was my soul mate.  
  
I loved him so much.

* * *

Review, review, review. Five gets the next chapter up. I know I left until ten this time but when I hit five I was alseep so not my fault. read **little-red-monkey**'s fics, I lvoe them. I would just lik to say happy 17th birthday to her as well.SS xxxxxxxxx


End file.
